The Snow-Covered Grave and the Mysterious Pirates: The Yokai Arc Begins!
Ainer and Felicity Somewhere in the sea, there was a beautiful, pale woman, with a hair as dark as the feathers of a raven.' In the future, she'd be recognizable by her hair, long enough to hit her on the knees, and by dealing with situations that sometimes looked bigger than life itself.'' At that time, however, she was an immature girl, who had a temper as short as her hair. '???: '''ATCHOOOO!!!! ''The woman curled herself more into her black wool coat. Wipping her red nose with one of the coat's sleeves, she shook as she rubbed her arms in an attempt of getting warmer. '???: '''Calm down, control yourself, and go inside the ship quietly, otherwise he'll... '???: 'Otherwise he'll what? ''The woman yelled, turning back in an impulse to see the smiling face of her travelling companion. '' ''He leaned down, in his gigantic height, putting his head on the same level as hers. Nothing would get her more annoyed than that. '???: '''I'm not talking to you, you see... (Turns around, staring the sea as before) And I'm not feeling cold! '???: 'Oh, is that so? '???: 'Yes! Not even a little! So don't start that "I told you" talk of yours. '???: '"Not even a little"? Hohoho... You sure are resistant, Felicity... '''Felicity: '''Of course I am, you know me... In fact, Ainer, I can stay outside for as long as I want to and I'll have ''no ''problem doing so! So you cant take that pretentious smile I know you have in your face right now and... and... ATCHOOO!!! ''If Ainer was to guess the distance that jet of phlegm flew before hitting the seawater on the next instant, he'd probably have said it was too damn long to look veridical. 'Felicity: '''Oh my head... Fine, you can say it! "Hohoho! I told you, Felicity, I told you! You spent your entire life in a warm place, dressing those ridiculously short clothes! I told you you should have taken a few warmer clothes before we..." ''Felicity interrupted her speech. At first embarassed, her head moved downwards, staring the floor underneath her feet. Over her shoulders, Ainer had put the very long leather overcoat that he always wore. She didn't turn back to look Ainer in his eyes, but she did hear when he stepped back, probably heading inside the ship, where it was surely warmer. 'Felicity: '''Wait! You will get cold without this. '''Ainer: '''I don't mind that. All I really need is a hot pot of tea to warm myself. You, on the other hand... '''Felicity: '''Thank you, Ainer... I... I don't know why I act like I do... I just... I'm sorry. ''Ainer simply smiled and walked away. He said the words "We'll arrive soon enough... Hang in there." '''Felicity: ''(sighs)' I should realize I'm not alone anymore... The next minute, a snowflake fell on her cheek, and she shook with the sensation. They were boarding that travelling ship for two days in a row, but now the trip was getting to an end... Far away, amidst a whiteness of snow, she could see a glimpse of the island that was their destination. Felling calmer by inside, Felicity looked towards the sky, and smiled as the snow touched her face. 'Felicity: '''How lucky was I, to get recruited by that fool of the Revolutionaries? Enter the Pirates ''There sailed a face of a sickly dragon. Looking closely, it is revealed that it is actually the figure head of a poorly held up ship. An old man is holding his hand towards the ocean. Slowly, an island forms out of the fog '''???: What I tell you lazybones! Icing island dead ahead! At least I contribute something to the crew. What do you do for the crew Bake? A large cat sits reclined in a purple couch. He puts down the newspaper to look at the old navigator Bake; I contribute to the crew! I do heavy lifting.like lifting your old butt into the ocean, old man. The old man crosses his arms and looks over to the side of the ship, where somebody in a pink evening dress is hammering a board of wood . ???: Freddie, can you believe the nerve of this cat?! Freddie: We should not be arguing. We should be helping to repair the ship. Isn't that right captain? On top of the ships brig, a figure wearing a large pirates coat and hat stands in the shadows... Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Under Construction